The maze
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Lucy and team Natsu plus a few other's find out about a special maze in fiore. This suppose to be happy trip turns into another fight but this time for survival. Who knew the tickets were pathways to couples,despair,fight's and murder.
1. The start

**Hey so this is my first adoption hope you enjoy this chapter**

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"__Flashback's" _

_**'Labels'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Lucy POV...<strong>_

I was so exhausted I had run from my apartment all the way to the guild in less than 10 minutes that had to be some sort of record I thought to myself.

As I pushed open the guild hall Door's, I stop and I guess I must have huffed and puffed pretty loudly because all the head's in the guild turned to look at me.

I walked casually over to my usual table where I sit with Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Levy and Happy and plop myself down on the bench taking the open spot beside Natsu.

"Okay guess what I got us" I said excitedly to the mages sitting around me.

"FISH" said Happy excitedly while drooling on the table.

"No " I respond as I turn to Erza.

" A strawberry cake making kit "

"No, you guy's are Horrible guesser's , I got us ticket's to the Magic Maze that was coming here to Magnolia people say it sold out in less than 5 minutes."

"Hmm a maze, here in magnolia sound's interesting when are we going to leave" said Erza.

"Yeah Luce when are we going to go to the magic mazes they sound fun" Natsu said with his signature grin.

"Actually It's different from other mazes because there are 5 Different mazes and you can go anytime you want the ticket's act as a portal into the Mazes and since there are 5 mazes they kind of act as Level's so the first one is the easiest and the Last one is the hardest" I exclaim so that even someone as dumb as Natsu could figure out what I was trying to say.

"Ooohh can I come Lucy" Happy asks me from his spot on the Table.

"All of you can come the Ticket's say that I can bring an unlimited amount of people into the mazes" I told the little blue feline.

"So Lu-chan are you going to ask other people in the guild if they want to come" Levy asks me politely from her spot beside Gajeel and Erza.

"Yes Lucy would you mind if I bring a friend with me" Erza said adding on to Levy's thinking.

"No I don't mind and I guess I could ask a few more people in the guild to come but I don't know if they would want to" I said matter of factly.

"Why wouldn't they want to come" Gray asks me but it was Gajeel who answers the question.

"She's probably thinking that people won't want to hang out with us because you freak's are going to scare them all away" He said answering Gray's question.

"I bet Romeo will want to come with us" said Natsu.

"Romeo likes anything that has to do with you Natsu your like his role-model" I said but the pink haired boy had already walked away.

"Hey Romeo do you want to come into a Maze with us Lucy got ticket's to this virtual Maze thing so do ya wanna come with us" He was saying to the younger boy.

"Sorry Natsu-San but I can't I have to ummm, go on a job with my dad but ill see you Later"Romeo then ran out the guild.

As Natsu walked back to our table Gray got up and said "look at what you did flame-brain you just scared away the mini-version of you".

"Oh really droopy-eyes your blaming this on me you probably scared him away with your face".

"Whatever squinty-eyes" Gray said turning back toward's me and the other's.

"So Luce I guess it's just us and Erza's friend" Natsu said cheerfully "Aye sir" said happy.

"So bunny girl when are we going to leave for this...maze " said Gajeel.

"Any time but I think it would be better to go later Because the people that are in-charge of the maze said that it was scarier at night and one of my friend's from back home went last week and said it was funner at night too but she wouldn't give me any detail's" I told my friend's.

"Okay so I guess we can meet up again at the guild tonight then we can walk to where we hand in the ticket's". Levy said summing it up.

"Yup" we all said then went our separate path's to prepare for the biggest maze in all of Fiore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...6:00 P.M...<strong>_

*Ding-Dong* I hear as the doorbell rang in my apartment.

Natsu and Gray had already arrived using the window and these were the first people to arrive using an actual Door.

"Hey Erza and...AAAGGGHHHH JELLAL" I scream at the sight of the blue headed male.

"Luce what's wrong" Natsu said running in with Gray behind him then as they looked upon Jellal they glared at him.

"Relax Jellal is not evil anymore and he has said that he will do anything he can to help out in the Maze" Erza said trying to calm us down.

"Okay well welcome to the party" Natsu said with his toothy grin and I stare at him in surprise at how he can have a change of heart so fast.

*Ding-Dong* The doorbell rang again this time revealing Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey guy's are you ready to beat this maze" Gray said welcoming them.

"Who's the blue haired guy" Gajeel asks, roughly.

"This is Jellal he was once evil but he has now changed his ways and joined the guild crime sorciere" Erza said lightly.

"Okay then well I don't know about you guy's but I'm pretty excited so we better get going or else I'm going to totally freak" Levy said to us.

As we walk down the street to the place where you were suppose to get into the mazes I couldn't help but think about what it had said on the website where I got the ticket's it had said "You'll love this maze the experience will stick in your mind Forever". It seemed a little weird to me but people have said that they liked the maze so I decide to give it a try.

As we near it I gave the man standing there our ticket's and once we were inside I notice that there were people looking in the window's they had set up there and there was a little girl there with a bubble wand(Probably pretending to be a wizard) and once I saw her eat a BUBBLE!

As we were waiting in line Natsu was impressing some of the town's people there with his level of skill in the art of fire magic and currently he was being paid to show them how he breathes fire.

When he finished he ran up to me and said "Here this is to help pay your rent money "He said holding out the money and giving me one of his toothy grins.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't take that" I told him as politely as possible but of course he had his mind set on me taking the money.

"Yes you can Luce just take it in your hand then put it in your pocket and ... there you go" He said putting the money into my hand.

Meanwhile as me and Natsu argue over who kept the money Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Jellal and Happy were listening to the conversation wide eyed ,and of course happy just had to say something it.

"You love HIM" or "You love HER" in Natsu's case and this ends with me getting madder at Happy than I usual do.

Finally when it was our turn we gave the man our ticket's and he got us to go on this rollercoaster thing that stop's where we enter the maze.

"Please fasten your seatbelt's and do not put your hands and feet outside the vehicle at any times."

"Wait did you say vehicle" Natsu said as the man pulled the lever for the ride to start.

"Yes why" The man said as the car started to go up the hill.

"BECAUSE I HAVE MOTION SICKNESS" Natsu yells as his face turned green as we went down a huge hill.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" The rest of us as the ride opened we saw that the people in front of us were not there.

"I guess this is the portal they mentioned" I said looking around.

"So Lucy are we going to enter this maze or not" Erza said impatiently.

"Yeah Luce let's go in" Natsu said now okay.

"Okay Bunny girl are we going"? Gageel said.

"Yep lets go" I said as we neared a gate with engraved word's saying MAZE #3618905

"Wow that's a lot of mazes" Jellal said.

"Let's go" I said racing for the door and I looked behind me to see everyone else running behind me and so I grabbed the door and yanked it open wandering inside to find...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hoped you liked the story really tried to make it better and keep the same. BYE<strong>


	2. forbidden berry

**Hey so I'll be updating a lot today so stay tuned Oh these shipping included NaLu,GaLe and Jerza but do note this is only fluff and nothing to weird so sorry for the people out there who like citrus but it's not going to happen. Maybe a hot make out session but nothing else. **

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"__Flashback's" _

_**'Labels'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on The MAZE<strong>_

_"Yep lets go" I said as we neared a gate with engraved word's saying __MAZE #3618905_

_"Wow that's a lot of mazes" Jellal said._

_"Let's go" I said racing for the door and I looked behind me to see everyone else running behind me and so I grabbed the door and yanked it open wandering inside to find..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time Lucy POV<strong>_

I looked around as I heard the other's coming in from the portal behind me in front of us was a big flatscreen television that was saying...

_Welcome to your Maze this will be the easiest maze but it will be challenging in different ways. This one is called the sky maze for you are walking on cloud's and you have to be careful where you step or you will be sent straight back to the beginning of the maze and please note their will be no clues in this maze and you have to find your own way around and be careful as I have heard a rumor that if you eat the forbidden berry that you will fall into a deep slumber until you reach the next maze._

"Okay then Natsu don't touch any of the berries unless they don't look forbidden" Erza orders the pink haired boy.

"Yeah flame brain your probably going to end up eating this forbidden berry thing and then I'm going to have to carry you around everywhere until we beat the maze" Gray sneers.

"Fine then Ice freak I won't touch anything" Natsu retorts sticking his tongue out childishly.

"I think we might want to get move on because these cloud's well, their sorta disappearing around your feet" Jellal said hopping onto a new spot of fresh cloud's as the spot he was standing on was disappearing.

"Alright then you lead Jellal and I shall take up the rear" Erza said smiling fondly at the blue haired mage.

"Okay c'mon Natsu, you too happy" I said as we start leaving the two of them behind jumping around in a wild panic.

"Coming luce" Natsu said running up to me with happy in tow.

"So these berry thing's what are they going to look like" I said speaking out the question that had been in my mind.

"I don't know but just make sure that you don't eat or touch any berries" Erza said coming up front while jumping of a disappearing cloud that Gray hadn't noticed and he fell right through the hole that Erza had left behind.

"HELP" said Gray as he fell through the cloud's and just as his head went through something blue and white shot out and grabbed his hand to keep the ice mage from falling.

"J-Juvia what are you doing here" Gray said as the water mage pulled him up.

"Juvia wanted to make sure that love-rival didn't steal gray-sama's love from her when they went on this trip" Juvia said looking away from Gray shyly.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T LIKE GRAY" Lucy said shouting almost angrily at the former phantom four member.

"That's a relief" Natsu mutters but after he soon realize that he was getting strange look's he added on-"Because you know gray is like totally a weird person and all" he said chuckling nervously.

And at that Gajeel started chuckling "Oh salamander I never knew that you were into bunny girl she is waaay out of your league".

"What's that supposed to mean" Natsu said as he was just as dense as before.

"Well then Juvia would you like to join us on our maze journey" Erza said looking at Juvia warmly with a some how knowing look in her eye.

"Oh yes please Juvia would love to" Juvia said while looking at Erza silently thanking her a million times and then we continued on.

"Umm guy's you might want to see this" Jellal said as we rounded a corner.

"Oh no" Levy breathed reading the sign.

Before I started reading I noticed a small table with berries on it and I knew that this was something bad.

_Hello I see you have made it to the first pit-stop at this maze and you will find these with the same or different challenges and these will be how you know that you are going the right way anyway here is this stop's challenge: For this you need to each pick a berry out of the 8 that are here 1 of them is the forbidden berry so I expect that you will all have to be very lucky not to eat that berry... SWEET DREAM'S !_

'_Woah dark'_ I thought to myself and of course knowing me unlucky Lucy Heartphilia I was going to be eating that berry.

"Okay here goes" Jellal said as he picked up a hot-pink berry and pops it in his mouth and starts chewing hesitantly before giving us a thumb's up to know that he was okay.

"Woah your brave" Levy said commenting from where she stood.

"Well he's not as brave as me shrimp" Gageel said from beside Levy or Shrimp as he calls her.

"My turn" Happy said examining the berry's before taking a blue one that was about the color of his fur and putting it hesitantly in his mouth before chewing and saying _'that's good'_ and taking another one that was a pumpkin orange and throwing it in his mouth.

"HAPPY WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW ONE OF US IS GOING TO GET THE FORBIDDEN BERRY" I yelled angrily at the little blue cat who was now looking at me with a big puppy dog face.

"I guess I will go next" Erza said after what felt like a century of silence.

And as she put a Red berry in her mouth I looked over and noticed Jellal looking at her nervously until she gave us a thumb's up sign.

And after Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel went without falling into a slumber I looked down at the last berry their and knew that this was it the forbidden berry.

So I picked it up and put it in my mouth and swallowed it with one gulp Before feeling dizzy and I fell down on my hand's and knee's mumbling "Natsu.." before falling into an Endless Darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter on to the next one.<strong>


	3. Was it that bad

**Hey so sorry for not updating. Heres what you guys been pleading for.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on The maze<strong>_

_So I picked it up and put it in my mouth and swallowed it with one gulp Before feeling dizzy and I fell down on my hand's and knee's mumbling "Natsu" before falling into an Endless Darkness..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>_

"Natsu" I heard my name being mumble as Lucy's body went limp and her form starts falling to the ground.

"LUCY" I yell and ran as fast as I could to catch her and once she was in my arm's I lifted.

"No Lu-chan" Levy breaths as she ran forward to her best friend who was now sleeping in Natsu's strong arm's.

Everyone else gathers around the spirit mage and talks for a bit before agreeing that Natsu would carry Lucy since he had the closest bond with her other than Levy.

"So we should probably get moving because the faster we go the faster bunny-girl will wake up and we can get out of this death trap" Gajeel said scanning the mages surrounding's.

So that's what they did they walked quickly to avoid falling into cloud's and they kept walking without saying a word until they reached the next pit stop.

I can't read very well but I could clearly see what it wanted us to do, and it wasn't exactly my idea of fun but I had never done it before so I decided to give it a try.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gray P.O.V <strong>_

I looked around at my teammates and they were looking at one another as if asking for permission to do it.

Juvia looked at me and I gave a small nod so that she would have my permission so water mage scooted closer to me and gives a small peck on the cheek ,and I glance at the pit stop message board once more to make sure that their wasn't some loophole. I realize their wasn't anything of the sort so I turned back to Juvia and pulled her a little closer to me and kissed her square on the lip's. She seemed surprised at the impact but she went through with it. She even put her arms around my neck and runs her fingers through my hair and after what seems like an hour we pulled back both panting. She smiles at me wider than I have ever seen her smile before and she grabbed me into a bear hug for a while before scooting away probably realizing she was being to clingy.

After a while I looked away from her and found 6 pairs of eyes staring at me with mouth's wide and agape.

"What" I mumble "it was just a kiss" Natsu looked at me with wide eyes before something that must have horrified him because he looked completely baffled so I turned around to find a horrible sight.

Erza and Jellal were making out hardcore Erza runs her fingers through Jellal's hair and Jellal was carrying Erza Bridal style. I turned around quickly again and I was frozen in place I saw a horrible sight Gajeel and Levy making out too. Levy was on her tippy toes and Gajeel was bending down so that they could have a proper kiss and not some crazy or weird kiss.

Finally once they had all stopped we looked at Natsu expecting him to do nothing but he muttered "Fine". He brings Lucy closer to him and kisses her on the lips but the most surprising thing is that her eyelids fluttered open. She looks at the sight unfolding in front of her in surprise. Lucy slams her hand into Natsu's chest and hops out his arms

"Natsu what were you Doing?!" Lucy shrieks at the pink haired boy.

"I'm sorry" He said back.

"So let's ummm get going than" Jellal said interrupting.

"Yeah let's go" Erza said walking a few steps before yelling "THIS WAS AN EASY MAZE THE EXITS RIGHT HERE". That of course that's what got everyone running towards the portal. I watch as Lucy stays behind Natsu never really near him. _'Did his kiss really do that to their relationship?' _I think. I watch as Natsu has a discomforted face. I put my head back on the task at hand. That would be getting out of this place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu p.o.v<strong>_

'_Did I really just kiss my best friend' _I think. Lucy hasn't made a move towards me since. It makes me think was the kiss that bad? I sigh and not remind myself of the awkward aura between us. I just continue running towards the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Done I Know its short but I have another story to work on so bye.<strong>


	4. Dead

**Hey guy's sorry that I haven't been updating. School has kept me busy.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

_**'Labels'**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Last time on The maze<strong>_

_It makes me think was the kiss that bad? I sigh and not remind myself of the awkward aura between us. I just continue running towards the portal._

* * *

><p><span> <em><strong>Gray's P.O.V<strong>_

As I ran through the portal I looked beside me and saw that Juvia looks worried and her pale face screwed in an expression of worry and confusion. So, I took her small hand in mine and give it a reassuring squeeze but then confusion fill my thoughts. When I heard Erza scream and Erza never screams...Not like that anyway this was a horrifying scream it made my blood boil and my heart pound. Suddenly we were on the other side of the portal. I saw Erza on the ground with her face soaking in tear's that continue to streak down her face onto the pavement that she was on.

"JELLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAL" she screams.

"ERZA" Natsu shouts yelling at the scarlet haired mage "What's wrong" he says in a gentler voice as he crouches down near the sobbing form of Erza.

"J-J-Jellal *SOB* h-he's *SOB* d-d-dead" She choked out while trying to hold back her tear's and sob's.

"Erza, why would you think that he's dead" Lucy asks coming up to stand beside Natsu.

"This is just like a book I read" Levy muttered causing everyone, even Erza ,who was still crying to glare at her.

"Sorry" Levy said apologetically.

"Anyway Erza are you going to answer my question" Lucy asks Erza.

Erza nods at Lucy and sit's up before explaining "we came through the portal before everyone and then this masked figure came and told us that he would find us all and kill us one by one and then he put some sort of needle in Jellal because he was trying to protect me but then he collapsed and the man picked him up and then disappeared but the entire time my leg's felt like they couldn't move and maybe if I had done something I could have saved him..." She trail off and looks around at all of us.

As Erza told that story I looked around and saw the flat screen T.V again but this time it seemed to show a news broadcast where the woman was saying..."citizen's everywhere near the town of magnolia have deserted the town because of the murderer on the loose, people say that he wears a mask and that his victims will collapse under the touch of his finger's but others say that he injects people with blue fluid's making them lose consciousness but one thing's for sure this killer has to be stopped for the sake of all the citizen's in magnolia and surrounding area anyone who is watching this broadcast should leave magnolia...what is that...AAHHHHHHGGG" then the broadcast turn's to static and we all look at each other in awe.

"So what's are challenge then because this isn't no maze, I think this is real" Gajeel said looking around.

"I don't think this is safe Lu-Chan can we just find Jellal and leave this place" Levy asked the celestial maze.

"Well there should be a teleporter lacrama in this bag that the conductor gave me" Lucy said taking a small bag out of her purse then opening it only to reveal a note.

"What does it say" I ask Lucy hesitantly.

"Juvia wants to know what it says too" the water mage say's looking at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Well let's read it then" She say's unfolding it.

"Allow me" Say's Erza standing up.

"Sure" Lucy say's warmly giving the note to Erza.

"It say's :dear fairy's we know how much you seem to like games so we decided to make a little activity for you and the prize is ...YOUR LIFE HA. Some people think that you'll make it out alive and then come find us but you're in our world now and by the time you read this you'll probably be at maze 2 maybe but if not oh well and a little hint look behind you to figure out what you have to do and P.S these aren't mazes" Erza finishes sadly with tears in her eyes.

"So this whole thing was a blow" Lucy said sounding depressed.

"Yup you blew all your money on a Maze that turned out to be not an actual maze" Gajeel said to Lucy.

"Stop it Gajeel your being so mean" Levy said scolding the dragon slayer.

"So didn't that note say something about the clue being behind us" Happy said sprouting wing's before flying into Lucy's chest "I'm scared...I'm gonna die" Happy whispers.

"So who's going to look" I asked everyone but they all went silent.

"I guess I will since all of you are baby's" Lucy said turning around as she did her expression was one of thought then horror and I saw her eyes go back and forth before they closed and she fell backwards. I was about to catch her but Natsu caught her and put her on the ground gently before glancing back to see what was they're.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

I looked back where Lucy had been looking before she fainted. I look back and see red word's spelling out you will capture the murderer or get murdered yourself choose wisely. , But the scary thing was it was written in blood and there was a tuff of blue hair stuck in it.

"No" I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Erza staring at the word's "no no no NO NOOOOO" She shouts as tears took her over once again.

"JELLAL" She screams as tears streamed down her face

"Erza" Lucy said "I'm so sorry".

"Jellal" Erza said whispering his name before a large smile crossed her face "He's alive"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done bam what hope you enjoy.<strong>


End file.
